Urinary incontinence is a major problem with significant medical, psychological, social and financial consequences. Currently, there is a lack of prospectively evaluated, unbiased short- and long-term data regarding the most appropriate means of evaluation, therapeutic, intervention and measurement of treatment outcomes with respect to the surgical management of stress incontinence. The establishment of a Urinary Incontinence Treatment Network (UITN) with up to 7 Continence Treatment Centers (CTC) would help to recruit a significant cohort of female patients in which to vigorously address these important issues regarding the surgical treatment of incontinence. The primary purpose of this proposal is to outline our ability to participate as a Continence Treatment Center in the Urinary Incontinence Network and to participate in a four-year prospective cohort study of women who have undergone different surgical procedures for urinary incontinence. The Division of Medical Surgical Gynecology, Urology and Geriatric Medicine at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) have a unique liaison in the evaluation and treatment of women with urinary incontinence working together at the UAB Genitourinary Disorder Center (GDC). The Center will easily facilitate participation in and contribute greatly to the success of this important trial. We have extensive experience in performing incontinence clinical trials, including multicenter trials and a strong supporting research infrastructure. Existing facilities, equipment, recruitment resources and trained personnel will be utilized in the service of the UITN protocols and projects. Our investigators have over 20 years experience in incontinence research and have contributed greatly to the literature in that regard. Expanded details of our capability will be provided in this application.